The Firebloom Tree
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Soun Abralah wants (key item) Firebloom Tree Wood - which does not burn even when thrown into the inferno of Ifrit's Cauldron. *Obtain the Northern Vine, Southern Vine, Eastern Vine and Western Vine (key items) from (H-9) in Yuhtunga Jungle. *Once you have all four, travel to Ifrit's Cauldron and find a Flame Spout. Use the flame spout, and you'll get a message back indicating that one of the vines you cut burned up while the remaining ones are fine. Find another flame spout and continue until you are left with one vine from the most protected side of the tree. There are a total of four flame spouts in Ifrit's Cauldron and you'll need to visit three different spouts to complete this quest. *'Note:' If you check the flame spout while its down, you'll get the message "Through the cracks in the rocks, you can see the bubbling lava churning slowly." You'll have to wait until the flame rises again to get the option of exposing the vines. *'Tip:' The last two flame sprouts are the most dangerous, and each guarded by pair of aggressive bombs that check as Decent Challenge to level 75. Fortunately, you only have to touch one of them. You can either quickly check the first one that you come to when the bombs are facing away and use a Prism Powder or Warp item and hope you don't get caught, or you can trek across to the last flame spout that is near the zone. If you are capable of taking a couple hits, you can simply zone, if you happen to aggro, to Yuhtunga Jungle and use your Chocobo Whistle to quickly revisit the Fire Bloom Tree. If you aren't a high defense or high evasion job, or if you can't quickly Sleepga the bombs prior to running to the zone, be sure to make an attempt to use a Prism Powder and get to the zone without aggroing. *When the last vine burns up, you'll receive the message, Now you must return to the Fire Bloom Tree. If for some reason, you aren't able to finish this quest until later and you forgot which vine was able to withstand the heat, check your Temporary Key Items to see which vine is remaining. **Using these connecting maps, go to the flame spouts in this order: ***Flame spout (H-6) ***B > C > K > L ***Flame spout (H-6)/(H-7) ***E > H > N ***Flame spout (I-10) *Go back to Yuhtunga Jungle and examine the side of the Firebloom Tree that withstood the flame spouts; you will receive the key item Firebloom Tree Wood. If you click the wrong root it'll just give you an arbitrary message that a vine has already been removed from that root. When you've burned up 3 of the vines and click the correct root, you'll be given the option to remove a piece of wood. *Talk to Soun Abralah to be rewarded. Notes *It is strongly recommended to bring Silent Oil & Prism Powder into Ifrit's Cauldron as bombs will aggro to both sight & magic. *After completion of the quest, as you try to leave the building, Soun Abralah will the mention chieftainess Perih Vashai of Windurst carries with her a weapon known as the Azure Bow, of her ability to wield Purgatory Arrows & that her skills have faded since the Great War. Game Description Client: Soun Abralah (Ryuhkowa's Mercenary Merchandise, Kazham) Summary: :Journey to the Yuhtunga Jungle and retrieve a piece of firebloom wood from the most fire-resistant side of the Firebloom Tree. To check the most fire-resistant side, you must take a vine from each side of the tree to Ifrit's Cauldron for testing. Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests